narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Mikan
|- | style="background-color: #e5e5e5; border-style: solid; border-color: #a6a6a6; border-width: 1px; padding: 2px; font-size: 10px; line-height: 11px;" | English | style="background-color: #f2f2f2; border-style: solid; border-color: #a6a6a6; border-width: 1px; padding: 2px; font-size: 11px; line-height: 11px;" |Kari Wahlgren |- bgcolor="#c5c5c5" align="center" | colspan="2" style="font-size: 11px; border-style: solid; border-color: #a6a6a6; border-width: 1px;" | Personal |- | style="background-color: #e5e5e5; border-style: solid; border-color: #a6a6a6; border-width: 1px; padding: 2px; font-size: 10px; width: 91px;" | Birthdate | style="background-color: #f2f2f2; border-style: solid; border-color: #a6a6a6; border-width: 1px; padding: 2px; font-size: 11px; line-height: 11px;" | October 25 |- | style="background-color: #e5e5e5; border-style: solid; border-color: #a6a6a6; border-width: 1px; padding: 2px; font-size: 10px; line-height: 11px;" | Gender | style="background-color: #f2f2f2; border-style: solid; border-color: #a6a6a6; border-width: 1px; padding: 2px; font-size: 11px; line-height: 11px;" | Female |- | style="background-color: #e5e5e5; border-style: solid; border-color: #a6a6a6; border-width: 1px; padding: 2px; font-size: 10px; line-height: 11px;" | Age | style="background-color: #f2f2f2; border-style: solid; border-color: #a6a6a6; border-width: 1px; padding: 2px; font-size: 11px; line-height: 12px;" |Part I: 14-15 Part II: 17 |- | style="background-color: #e5e5e5; border-style: solid; border-color: #a6a6a6; border-width: 1px; padding: 2px; font-size: 10px; line-height: 11px;" | Height | style="background-color: #f2f2f2; border-style: solid; border-color: #a6a6a6; border-width: 1px; padding: 2px; font-size: 11px; line-height: 12px;" |Part I: 149.0 cm |- | style="background-color: #e5e5e5; border-style: solid; border-color: #a6a6a6; border-width: 1px; padding: 2px; font-size: 10px; line-height: 11px;" | Weight | style="background-color: #f2f2f2; border-style: solid; border-color: #a6a6a6; border-width: 1px; padding: 2px; font-size: 11px; line-height: 12px;" |Part I: 37.9 kg |- | style="background-color: #e5e5e5; border-style: solid; border-color: #a6a6a6; border-width: 1px; padding: 2px; font-size: 10px; line-height: 11px;" | Blood type | style="background-color: #f2f2f2; border-style: solid; border-color: #a6a6a6; border-width: 1px; padding: 2px; font-size: 11px; line-height: 11px;" |AB |- | style="background-color: #e5e5e5; border-style: solid; border-color: #a6a6a6; border-width: 1px; padding: 2px; font-size: 10px; line-height: 11px;" | Classification | style="background-color: #f2f2f2; border-style: solid; border-color: #a6a6a6; border-width: 1px; padding: 2px; font-size: 11px; line-height: 12px;" |Missing-nin |- | style="background-color: #e5e5e5; border-style: solid; border-color: #a6a6a6; border-width: 1px; padding: 2px; font-size: 10px; line-height: 11px;" | Affiliation | style="background-color: #f2f2f2; border-style: solid; border-color: #a6a6a6; border-width: 1px; padding: 2px; font-size: 11px; line-height: 11px;" | Sunagakure |- | style="background-color: #e5e5e5; border-style: solid; border-color: #a6a6a6; border-width: 1px; padding: 2px; font-size: 10px;" | Kekkei Genkai | style="background-color: #f2f2f2; border-style: solid; border-color: #a6a6a6; border-width: 1px; padding: 2px; font-size: 11px; line-height: 12px;" | Lava Release |- | style="background-color: #e5e5e5; border-style: solid; border-color: #a6a6a6; border-width: 1px; padding: 2px; font-size: 10px; line-height: 11px;" | Team | style="background-color: #f2f2f2; border-style: solid; border-color: #a6a6a6; border-width: 1px; padding: 2px; font-size: 11px; line-height: 11px;" |Team Mikan |- bgcolor="#c5c5c5" align="center" | colspan="2" style="font-size: 11px; border-style: solid; border-color: #a6a6a6; border-width: 1px;" | Rank |- | style="background-color: #e5e5e5; border-style: solid; border-color: #a6a6a6; border-width: 1px; padding: 2px; font-size: 10px; line-height: 11px;" | Ninja Rank | style="background-color: #f2f2f2; border-style: solid; border-color: #a6a6a6; border-width: 1px; padding: 2px; font-size: 11px; line-height: 11px;" |Part I: Genin |- | style="background-color: #e5e5e5; border-style: solid; border-color: #a6a6a6; border-width: 1px; padding: 2px; font-size: 10px; line-height: 11px;" | Ninja Registration | style="background-color: #f2f2f2; border-style: solid; border-color: #a6a6a6; border-width: 1px; padding: 2px; font-size: 11px; line-height: 11px;" |54-007 |- | style="background-color: #e5e5e5; border-style: solid; border-color: #a6a6a6; border-width: 1px; padding: 2px; font-size: 10px; line-height: 11px;" | Academy Grad. Age | style="background-color: #f2f2f2; border-style: solid; border-color: #a6a6a6; border-width: 1px; padding: 2px; font-size: 11px; line-height: 11px;" |11 |- | colspan="2" style="text-align: center; background-color: #f2f2f2; border-style: solid; border-color: #a6a6a6; border-width: 1px; padding: 2px; font-size: 12px;" | Family Kaida (Sister) Tsumugi (Sister) |- | colspan="2" style="text-align: center; background-color: #f2f2f2; border-style: solid; border-color: #a6a6a6; border-width: 1px; padding: 2px; font-size: 12px;" | Nature Type ' Fire Release Water Release Earth Release Lava Release |- | colspan="2" style="text-align: center; background-color: #f2f2f2; border-style: solid; border-color: #a6a6a6; border-width: 1px; padding: 2px; font-size: 12px;" | 'Jutsu Earth Release Barrier: Earth Prison Dome of Magnificent Nothingness Fire Release: Crimson Earth Spider Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique Hiding in Frost Technique Lava Release: Quicklime Congealing Technique Lava Release: Rubber Ball Lava Release: Scorching Stream Rock Technique Water Release: Cold Sky Water Attack |- | colspan="2" style="text-align: center; background-color: #f2f2f2; border-style: solid; border-color: #a6a6a6; border-width: 1px; padding: 2px; font-size: 12px;" | Tools Kunai |} Mikan '(みかん, ''Mikan) was a kunoichi from Sunagakure, before becoming a missing-nin, and the leader of Team Mikan. While she was alive, Mikan was extremely arrogant, but she also held a very strong grudge against Aiko Yuki. Because of her extreme overconfidence, Mikan died at Aiko's hands. She was also the youngest of her two sisters, Kaida and Tsumugi, but the strongest. She also, like Tsumugi, possessed the Lava Release kekkei genkai. Background Mikan was born to a happy couple in Sunagakure. She grew up in a very wealthy status. She had very powerful and skilled parents and two older sisters: Tsumugi and Kaida. However, due to her parents' power, they were often sent out on missions, facing stronger and stronger opponents every time. Whenever they were home, they spoiled all three girls ridiculously. Mikan and her sisters were often taught that they should treat those in a lower social class with little respect, the lower the class the less respect they get. Like other kids, Mikan grew up in constant fear of Gaara and often called him a monster. One day, both Mikan's parents were killed while on a mission. Due to this, Mikan and her sisters all became colder, ruder, and crueler. They were extremely overconfident in themselves but had little respect for each other. Mikan was also very popular at the Academy, but betrayed every friend she had, and spread many rumors about those former friends. Personality Mikan was very cruel, arrogant, and sadistic. She had a cold and distrustful personality. She held little respect for others, but a tough opponent can catch her interest. While she could be quiet, Mikan was abrasive, foul-mouthed, blunt. She was also very overbearing, tough, and belligerent. Mikan also deeply hated Gaara, and those close to him, and expressed her shock at him becoming the Fifth Kazekage. She made it clear while sparring with Aiko that she wanted to kill him at any chance she could get. Mikan also held little respect and no loyalty to her village and became a missing-nin between the time skip, with her sisters. Minutes before her death, Mikan stated that she did not care for her sisters at all. Appearance Mikan was a fair-skinned kunoichi with dark pink eyes and straight black hair that parted above her forehead and fell down to her shoulders. She had a slender build and was considered to be rather pretty by some people. She also wore light blue eyeshadow and had a beauty mark under her left eye. Her regular attire consisted of a sleeveless, high-collared, light blue top with a fishnet shirt underneath and black shorts with a shuriken holster around her right thigh. She wore her Sunagakure forehead protector around her forehead and she wore a necklace with a blue charm on it. In Part II, she wore a high collared, sleeveless qipao top with black pants and in both parts, she wore high-heeled, open-toed, knee-high, boots. In Part II, she wore her forehead protector around her forehead with a horizontal slash going across the middle, similar to that of the Akatsuki, but she was not an Akatsuki member. The reason Mikan did this was so she could make it clear that she held no respect for her village. Abilities As a user of the Lava Release, Mikan was undoubtedly skilled. She was also able to defeat Aiko in Part I, and the same kunoichi was at the time was very skilled. In Part II, Mikan was so skilled, that she could bring Aiko to the brink of death even after she used her Strength of a Hundred Seal. Mikan's arrogance, however, was the main thing that contributed to her death. Ninjutsu Mikan was shown to be able to use Earth, Water, and Fire Release techniques. Nature Transformation Mikan was able to use the Lava Release kekkei genkai with high skill. The Lava Release is an advanced nature transformation kekkei genkai which utilizes Fire and Earth natured chakra. With the Lava Release, Mikan could create rubber-like material, and she could also create a molten rock to attack her opponents. Intelligence Mikan was extremely cunning and clever while she was still alive. Her arrogance, however, blinded her and led to her premature death at Aiko's hands. Stats Part I Chūnin Exams Main Article: Chūnin Exams For her match, Mikan is pitted against Aiko Yuki. Though she could use the Lava Release kekkei genkai, she chose not to so she wouldn't reveal anything about her abilities. She fought Aiko with other three chakra natures and taijutsu also. However, Mikan regretted it because Aiko didn't hold back while using her Ice Release and nearly killed Mikan, though Aiko was in a worse state and was unconscious by the end of their match. It ended with both of them being rushed off to the emergency room. Due to that, Mikan held a murderous loathing for Aiko for the rest of her life. Part II Fan Made Arc: Shinobi of the Yuki ''Main Article: Fan Made Arc: Shinobi of the Yuki Prior to the start of this arc, Mikan and her sisters caused trouble by kidnapping and killing innocent civilians of a nearby village. This eventually caused the village's head to file a complaint and asked Konoha to send three shinobi to take care of it. When Mikan saw it was Aiko, Raiden, and Kiyomi who came, she was filled with sadistic pleasure and immediately engaged in combat with her. Then, Tsumugi and Kaida and sparred with Raiden and Kiyomi. Though all three battles were happening in the same area, Mikan used her Hiding in Frost Technique to cause a diversion and abducted Aiko and left to go to a different area so they could battle without any interference. Though Mikan had the upper hand and was about to kill Aiko, Aiko released her seal and saved herself. Despite that, after the seals affects wore away, Mikan was again able to fatally injure Aiko, and bring her to the verge of death. Then, instead of trying to reform her seal, Aiko decided to use her chakra to fight. While Mikan's guard was down, Aiko managed to trap her. Then, Aiko revealed her plan: she let Mikan nearly kill her so she could her confidence to grow and let it grow until Mikan would let her guard down so she could trap and kill her. Though Aiko said she disliked killing others, Mikan was a "special" case. Aiko then proceeded to ask if Mikan was even worried about her sisters to which Mikan cockily stated that she did not care about them at all. Aiko hissed in disgust and then finally killed Mikan. Trivia *"Mikan"(みかん) means orange or tangerine. *Mikan is based on Tayuya. *Mikan made a brief appearance in an omake in ''Naruto Shippūden ''episode 129, as she is seen walking around the festival alongside her sisters and other deceased characters. *According to the databook(s): **Mikan's favorite food was sweet chestnuts. ** Mikan has completed 25 missions in total: 13 D-Rank, 10 C-Rank, 2 B-Rank, 0 A-Rank, and 0 S-Rank. Quotes *(To Tsumugi and Kaida) ''"I will get revenge on that Yuki girl for making me look bad like this and I lost! I was nearly forced into revealed my secret weapon, and I'm supposed to keep that a secret from my opponent unless I am in a dire situation." '' *(To Aiko) "Aiko, if you've learned anything about me during this fight, you would know the answer to that question. I hate my sisters Tsumugi and Kaida." '' *(Last words to Aiko)'' "What's with that look, Aiko? Are you to scared to kill me here? Are you too worried about that hansdome boy and his sister who cane on this mission with you? Well you should. I will '''never be forgotten, my memory will haunt you forever! You can never truly escape me, I will be back one day, just you wait! Mark my words, Aiko, I will be the end of you... I 'will '''get revenge!" References The images are edited screenshots. Other information was gained from Narutopedia. Category:FINAL Category:Female Category:Deceased Category:Sunagakure Category:Missing-nin